Sail !
by Temtaranne
Summary: [Songfic sur Aventures] Balthazar, las d'une énième perte de contrôle, décide de partir du groupe d'Aventuriers. Bonne idée?


_**Sail**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une songfic, et cette fois sur une chanson avec des paroles ^^_

 _Étant malade et flemmarde, je me suis occupée en regardant Unknown Movies. Et, à la fin de l'épisode 8, une chanson m'a marqué : Sail, de Awolnation._

 _J'ai donc logiquement cherché les paroles et là...J'ai fais le lien avec Balthazar. Et j'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir que j'ouvrais déjà Open Office pour écrire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : la chanson et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent._

* * *

 **Sail !**

 _Va-t'en !_

Il devait s'enfuir.

Il était dangereux pour eux. Trop dangereux.

 **This is how I show my love**

 _C'est comme ça que je montre mon amour_

Il s'enfuyait pour les protéger. Trop de fois, il avait perdu le contrôle au mauvais moment, mettant en danger ses amis. Mais il y a quelques jours, il avait dépassé les bornes.

 **I made it in my mind because**

 _Je l'ai fait dans ma tête parce que_

Cela faisait des jours que Balthazar pensait à partir de son côté, voulant épargner ses compagnons de voyage. La sensation de ses mais cherchant à briser le cou de son ami ingénieur le suivait partout.

 **I blame it on my A.D.D baby**

 _C'est la faute de mes T.D.A bébé_

Tout ça à cause de ce maudit démon qui avait ressurgi au dernier moment. Il avait failli tuer Grunlek, et même si le nain lui pardonnait, lui était rongé par la culpabilité.

 **This how an angel cries**

 _C'est comme ça que pleure un ange_

Il ravalait ses larmes en faisant son paquetage au beau milieu de la nuit. Pas question d'être faible, il devait partir. Pour leur bien à tous.

Tant pis s'il souffrait.

Il savait que si jamais il venait à blesser voir tuer un des aventuriers, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

 **I blame it on my own sick pride**

 _C'est la faute de ma propre fierté maladive_

Au fond, il aurait pu rester, regagner la confiance de ses trois amis. Mais la culpabilité, la peur de lui-même et son orgueil blessé l'en empêchaient.

 **Blame it on my A.D.D baby**

 _La faute à mes T.D.A bébé_

Foutu démon qui le torturait nuit et jour.

Foutue fierté qui n'acceptait pas le regard dur de Théo, la compassion dans les yeux de Shin et la pitié teintée de peur de Grunlek. Le nain avait eu la peur de sa vie quand la part démoniaque de son ami s'était emparée de lui.

Foutues pertes de contrôle qui mettaient tout le monde en danger.

 **Sail!**

 _Va-t'en !_

Le pyromage se redressa et hissa son sac sur ses épaules. Il partait comme ça, comme un voleur, pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Son cœur se serra. Déjà, quand il était à l'Académie, il avait dû partir. Et là, il devait fuir, encore.

Il avait été heureux avec les trois aventuriers, et le fait de devoir partir ne lui faisait ressentir que plus cruellement toute l'affection qu'il leur portait.

 **Maybe I should cry for help**

 _Peut-être que je devrais supplier à l'aide_

Qui pourrait l'aider ? Sûrement pas son père, qui ne faisait que l'encourager sur la voie sombre. Ils l'avaient aidé, à leur manière, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour refouler le démon en lui.

 **Or maybe I should kill myself**

 _Ou peut-être mettre fin à mes jours_

Le suicide ? Son amour-propre le traitait de lâche rien qu'en y pensant. Une de ses seules fiertés était de continuer jusqu'au bout, de ne rien lâcher sans se battre.

Mais les siècles qui l'attendaient s'annonçaient solitaires et durs. Il savait que nombre de ses semblables étaient finalement devenus fous, et seuls les paladins avaient pu les arrêter d'un coup d'épée sous la gorge.

 **Blame it on my A.D.D baby**

 _La faute à mes T.D.A bébé_

Le démon rongeait sa conscience, petit à petit, le perdant dans son propre corps et son propre esprit. Il se laissait parfois aller à des moments de douce folie, et cela le terrifiait.

 **Maybe I'm a different breed**

 _Peut-être que je suis d'une autre espèce_

Il regarda une dernière fois ses compagnons assoupis. Il n'était pas comme eux, et ne le serai jamais.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il comptait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses amis avant de faire halte, et le voyage s'annonçait long.

 **Maybe I'm not listening**

 _Peut-être que je n'écoute pas_

Des cris résonnèrent derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité.

Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis essayer de le retenir.

Il savait que s'il les écoutait, toute sa détermination disparaîtrait.

 **So blame it on my A.D.D baby**

 _Alors la faute à mes T.D.A bébé_

Il se força à continuer à marcher, contenant à la fois sa douleur et son démon.

Mais le cri de Shin parvint à ses oreilles :

« Balthazar, reviens ! »

 **Sail!**

 _Va-t'en !_

Il ne pouvait pas.

Le demi-diable tomba à genoux, laissant éclater sa peine. Il ne voulait pas les quitter.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Un bras mécanique l'enlaça avec force.

« Bob, ne pars pas ! »

Le pyromage éploré étreignit le nain, qui fut vite rejoint par un Théo rempli de remords quant à son attitude froide de ces derniers temps et par un semi-élémentaire tremblant à la seule idée de perdre son ami.

Peu importe sa nature incontrôlable, ils seraient toujours à ses côtés. _  
_

* * *

 _J'espère que cette petite songfic vous a plu ^^_

 _Quant à moi, je tiens à vous remercier._

 _Portés Disparus vient de dépasser les 1000 vues. 1000 vues. Merci :')_

 _Qu'Euthanasie veille sur votre sommeil,_

 _Tem._


End file.
